


二十六字母梗

by anliye



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anliye/pseuds/anliye
Summary: 赤司家庭背景不是极度富裕而是比较富裕，和绿间差不多那种，双亲都在。绿赤两个人大学因为一些事情才认识abo设定注意以上是背景随便写写





	二十六字母梗

appreciate   
欣赏   
“真太郎，要知道我不会因为这一次就改变对你料理水平的态度。”   
“那你希望到怎么样的程度。”绿间真太郎有点沮丧。   
“骗你的。”赤司征十郎尝了一口汤豆腐“我很欣赏你的这次料理。” 

bouquet   
花束   
绿间真太郎看到第二天被原模原样放在自己办公桌上的花束——那引起了骚动。才算是知道了赤司征十郎并不是普通的omega——这个人很难追。   
或许下次他该去找高尾和成征求意见，而不是青峰大辉。 

combination   
结合   
“嗯……真，真太郎……”   
“赤司……现在……我们结合了……”   
“嗯……不过为什么”   
赤司征十郎停顿了一下，绿间心道糟糕。   
“为什么这种时候你还在叫我‘赤司’”   
“…………” 

deceit   
欺骗   
当赤司征十郎挂断绿间真太郎带着歉意打来的电话，他叹了口气，只是将定好的餐厅取消了。但赤司也知道那是绿间的职责所在。   
他总是欺骗我——或许下次我该用一些有趣的小手段也来骗骗他。   
比如让卧室的双人床具突然变成单人的，会不会让他很惊喜。   
他有些坏心地想着。 

emperor   
帝王   
当绿间真太郎单膝跪地向赤司征十郎求婚的时候，他产生了一种给帝王献上王冠，进行加冕仪式的错觉。   
“还不站起来吗真太郎，按理来说你该亲吻我了。” 

 

folly   
爱抚   
赤司征十郎慢吞吞吃着绿间给他剥好的石榴，终于忍不住提醒了一下新晋傻爸爸绿间。   
“真太郎你已经摸我的肚子五分钟了，我们的孩子还只是个胚胎，放过他？”   
“我只是很高兴，赤司。”   
“所以你就表现出这种样子？别忘了你是个医生，真太郎。”   
“那不重要。”绿间真太郎亲了赤司一下。 

 

gramophone   
留声机   
当绿间真太郎把这个古老的东西从仓库里找出来的时候，赤司征十郎倚在门边一脸怀疑。   
“别告诉我这是你今天的幸运物，这东西你可做不到随身带着。”   
“聪明如你，这就是我今天的幸运物。”   
不过绿间从盒子里又拿出一张老式唱片，放在留声机上，古老的舞曲响了起来。   
“可以与我共舞一曲吗，征十郎。” 

 

heal   
治愈   
每次绿间真太郎把赤司征十郎抱在怀里的时候，他都感觉到一天的所有劳累和辛苦都被治愈了。 

 

immortal   
不朽的，长生的   
“我亲爱的，我对你的爱是不朽的，不会因为我身体的消失而湮灭在时间之中。”   
“台词虽然错了，不过你即兴发挥的很好，绿间。”   
赤司征十郎翻看着舞台剧的剧本，示意绿间可以退场了。   
之后高尾和成被绿间真太郎教导了一下人生的意义，他开始反思这种帮好友告白的方式是否正确。 

 

jealous   
爱嫉妒的   
赤司征十郎抱着领居家的三花猫一脸嫌弃地看着因为害怕猫而不敢过来的绿间。   
而绿间看着被赤司撸的浑身散发着幸福的猫咪，觉得自己好像都没有过很多这种待遇。   
绿间·开始嫉妒一只猫·真太郎。 

 

kick   
kuai感，乐趣   
绿间真太郎喜欢正面体wei，因为这样他可以看到赤司征十郎满脸汗湿，沉溺于kuai感的表情。   
那真的很让人觉得兴奋。 

 

library   
图书馆   
绿间已经在众多损友的帮助下成功变成赤司身边和他关系最好的alpha。   
但依旧差那一层窗户纸没有戳破。   
一次在图书馆的自习时间，绿间给赤司传了一张纸条——就像小学一样。   
“赤司征十郎，我喜欢你，能和我交往吗。ms”   
然后他收到了回信——另一张小纸条   
“你知道我等你这句话多久了吗。”

 

mistletoe   
槲寄生   
“在槲寄生下亲吻的恋人永远不会分开”   
“但我们已经是一家人了，真太郎。”   
“但我依旧还是要亲吻你，征十郎。”   
绿间真太郎轻轻捂住他们已经四岁的大儿子的眼睛。

necessary   
必要的   
“你不觉得一个孩子太孤单了吗。”确认孩子已经睡着，绿间这么试探着轻声询问赤司。   
“确实呢。”   
赤司征十郎搂住绿间的脖子。   
“这种时候你再问更多的，还有必要么。” 

odour   
气味，味道   
孕期omega的味道是真的让人沉醉。绿间把头埋到赤司肩窝里的时候这么想着。   
“我现在的味道真的那么好闻？”   
“嗯……就像在春末夏初的森林里，树木的清香里突然盛开了一篇烂漫的繁花，花丛中还有很多篮子，放着成熟的水果。”   
“这是什么奇怪的比喻。” 

 

plot  
情节   
绿间真太郎发现赤司已经靠在自己的肩膀上，眼神迷离困意浓重的时候，他发誓再也不听高尾的建议来看这种让人瞌睡的情节的电影。 

 

question   
问题   
“是时候再讨论一下这个问题了，真太郎。”   
“什么。”   
“为什么你还总是叫我‘赤司’。”   
“……我们已经结婚十几年，孩子都有三个了，你知道我不是不爱你。”   
“……哦。” 

 

rose   
玫瑰   
玫瑰这种东西虽然很老土，但当绿间偶尔在下班之后给自己带回来一束玫瑰，这样的小惊喜依旧让赤司十分欣喜。 

 

secret   
秘密   
“赤司，你到底喜欢我什么啊……”   
“为什么会这么问——真太郎，我等会要吃汤豆腐。”   
“因为你真的是很优秀的人，当时那么多的人追你，但你选择了我。”   
“对自己有点自信，真太郎。”赤司扶着腰从沙发上站起来，走进卫生间的时候对绿间一笑。   
“我为什么喜欢你，这是个秘密。等我们垂垂老矣，再告诉你。” 

 

twins   
双胞胎   
“听说赤司怀孕了。”   
“嗯。”   
“还是双胞胎。”   
“怎么了，青峰。奇奇怪怪的。”   
“怎么可以让凉太也……”   
“从我的办公室里滚出去。” 

 

underwear   
衬衣   
绿间真太郎一直都没有告诉过赤司征十郎他穿着自己的大号衬衣在屋子里走动的样子，让他着迷——各种意义上的。   
如果说了的话，赤司或许不会再想要穿男友衬衣了。 

 

vacation   
假期   
“我们多久都没有去旅行了。”   
“有段时间了。”   
“给我们放个假吧。”   
他们的大儿子不小心听到了双亲的讨论，似乎意识到了什么，他第一次觉得有些难过。 

 

wedding   
婚礼   
他们的婚礼是在京都举行的，最传统的日式婚礼，有他们的所有友人，亲人参加。   
绿间真太郎只知道那天穿着白色和服微笑着的赤司征十郎，是他见过穿着白色和服最美丽的人。 

 

xylophone   
木琴   
“我真的见过你有过这个幸运物，真太郎。”   
“但是这个木琴更好。”   
“好吧，不过之后的仓库我希望你能负起责任来清理一下。” 

 

yearn   
渴望   
“说啊……我想听……”绿间真太郎扶着赤司的腰，亲了亲他隆起的肚腹。   
“真太郎你……唔唔……”   
眼看着赤司眼角发红，一副又气又急还很委屈的样子，也知道不能玩太过了。   
“对不起，再忍耐一下就好……”   
“我……想，想要……”   
那人还是嗫嚅着说了出来，声音越来越小，最后直接把脸埋在绿间胸前，没再抬头。   
至于之后绿间怎么被打，又要另说了。 

 

zero  
零  
你让我的世界变得多彩，当绿间试着给赤司说情话的时候，赤司却无动于衷。  
“你应该说，有了你我的世界就变成了0.。”  
“那意味着什么都会有，也意味着除了你什么都没有。”


End file.
